That's all I need
by misssophie23
Summary: My version of the 1x07 ending [one shot x LINSTEAD]


A/N: I know there are many, many, many other versions of the end from 1x07 out there but someone asked me in one of the reviews to do, so I've write small one shot. I hope you guys will like it 3 Three/four more days and then we've made it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**That's all I need**

Jay's heart beat wildly against his ribs. He glanced at the door nervously, waiting for her to open up. He breathed in and out, ran his hand through his already mussed hair and rubbed the back of his neck. „Come on, Lindsay," Jay muttered and was about to knock again, when his partner opened the door with a bright smile on her face. His heart burst with joy, when she teased him. „Did you miss me already, Halstead?"

His blue eyes flickered over her smiling face. She was still looking unbelievably beautiful with her hair down instead of the tight ponytail she had worn earlier, her dark hair falling onto her shoulders in smooth waves. Jay smirked. „Kind of," he answered, all the while inwardly trying to slow his heart rate back to a normal frequency, which proved difficult with her in such close proximity.

„Actually, I've forgot something."

„Have you now - what is it?" Erin asked cheekily and felt how her heart thumped in her chest. She was pretty sure that Jay would kiss her - he had to. That's what she wanted. That's what she had wanted him to do in the bar earlier this evening. But he didn't go for it, just like now.

Instead of kissing her, Jay asked, "did you mean it?"

Erin frowned. "Did I mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That … there's a chance for us … to be together - one day?"

He needed to know. He needed to know, whether she had told him the truth. Whether there was something he could hope for. He didn't want to waste his time waiting for something that would never happen; he didn't deserve that.

His eyes were focused on her with both hope and desperation. His heart beat harder with every second he had to wait for her answer. He felt hot and cold shivers run down his back, he nearly forgot how to breathe and yet he didn't break the stare for one second.

Lindsay swallowed, Jay's piercing stare made her gasp, her knees weaken and her heart rate burn a hole through the roof, all at the same time. She could see how desperate he was, how he needed to know the truth. How he needed to know, if there was a chance for them. Before she started to get lost in his eyes, she opened her mouth to tell him honestly what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

"I … meant it. I meant every word, Jay. I meant it as much as I meant that we couldn't do that, at least not right now. I meant it when I said that we could one day, but right now … right now, I'm not ready for this. I am not ready to fall for you completely. I am not ready to face Voight and the impact this would maybe have on the whole unit. Maybe … maybe I am not ready at all, because I don't know what I want - for myself, for my life. I know that I love to be a detective. I know that you are my partner and that I really like you. But also I know that I'm not ready for whatever this might be between us. For us. I know that it wouldn't be fair to you, if I jumped into this. But I mean every word I've said. One day we can… be more than just partners."

Jay's heart beat faster with every one of her words. His desire to be with her grew more and more and although he would have loved to jump into this right away, he was glad that they didn't. Not while she wasn't ready anyway. He was glad that she said that she had meant every word, that she wanted to be with him -one day. They both didn't know when this day would come, but they both knew that that day was inevitably coming – one day.

Halstead swallowed and nodded slowly, his eyes still boring into hers. He could feel the heat coursing through his body, that unique feeling which he knew meant that he was starting to fall for her. More than he already had.

Silence enveloped them; they both stood perfectly still, just watching each other, listening to their breathing and their heartbeats. "Okay … there is another thing I've forgotten," Jay whispered slowly, as stepped towards her, curled his hand around the back of her neck and pushed her against him, his lips touching hers gently.

There was no rush, no pressure. Halstead kissed her softly and felt his head empty of thoughts, simply focused on the caress. His heart beat almost erratically; the heat in his body seemed to consum him. He could her moan lowly and when she started to respond to the kiss he tightened his grip on her just a little bit more.

She could smell his aftershave and taste the scotch he had drunk at the bar. He kissed her carefully, slowly, thoroughly. It was a simple and soft kiss, but that was all Erin needed. Everything suddenly seemed to fall into place, everything seemed to feel perfect, that was until Jay broke the kiss, before she could pull him closer to her and lead him into her apartment.

With heated cheeks and a shaking breath Erin looked into the clear blue eyes of her partner whose hand still rested at the back of her neck. Jay took a deep breath and mirrored her loop-sided smile. "That's all I need to make it through to that one day," he whispered softly. He would give her all the time she needed and he would wait for her, but to be able to keep his impatient nature at bay he had needed to know what it felt like to kiss her. He had needed to feel her lips on his at least once.

"Good night," Jay grinned and kissed his partner's flaming red cheek, before he strutted away, never having felt so alive as in that moment.


End file.
